Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę/scenariusz
Lawrence zapomina o rocznicy ślubu, dodatkowo nie ma żadnego pomysłu na prezent. Fineasz i Ferb wspólnie z Fretką postanawiają zorganizować koncert ulubionego zespołu mamy, który rozpadł się lata temu. Dundersztyc wspólnie z dziobakiem organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Vanessy, które w wyniku małego wypadku okazuje się najlepszym przyjęciem jakie zorganizował. Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Linda: Więc naprawdę nie wiesz jaki dzisiaj dzień? Lawrence: Mówię ci, że czwartek! Linda: To coś więcej niż zwykły czwartek, Lawrence! Lawrence: Więc to zapewne dzisiaj zauważyłem jak to pięknie się złościsz?! Linda: Teraz idę do fryzjera. Będę o drugiej. Może ci się pamięć poprawi jak wrócę! (Wychodzi z ogródka do fryzjera) Lawrence: Ciekawe co ja znowu źle zrobiłem?? (Fretka wychodzi z domu z kalendarzem w dłoni) Fretka: Ekhem! Dziś 15, to wasza rocznica ślubu. (Pokazuje w kalendarzu na 15 lipca) Lawrence: Ah! Wiedziałem! Czekajcie! Wszystko naprawię! (Wbiega do domu) Fineasz: Ej Fretka! Czy to nie za duży hałas, jak na jeden dzień? Fretka: Żartujesz?! Takie rocznice są niezwykle ważne! Weźmy taki czerwiec. Trzeciego Jeremiasz rozmawiał ze mną po raz pierwszy w siódmej klasie. Szóstego maja wpadł na korytarzu, a trzeciego kwietnia, wtedy tak się śmiał, że zaczął na nas pluć mlekiem! (Śmieje się) Co za ciacho! W garażu Fineasz: Tato, możemy pomóc? Lawrence: No?! Nie zabardzo, chyba że znacie się na cudach. Fineasz: To zależy. Lawrence: Powiedzcie co można zrobić dla niezwkłej kobiety w rocznice ślubu? (Pojawia się Fretka w framudze drzwi do garażu) Fretka: Daj spokój! Prosić facetów o romantyczną poradę. To takie żałosne! Nie macie z mamą żadnych wspólnych wspomnień? Lawrence: O tak! (Wyjmuje skrzynkę z narzędziami) Mam tutaj coś takiego! Fretka: (Mówi ukratkiem do Fineasza i Ferba) On trzyma najpiękniejsze wspomnienia w skrzynce. Lawrence: Jej ulubiony zespół... Miłosie! Wspomnienie Lawrence'a z koncertu Miłosiów Lawrence: (Opowiada) Kupiłem dwa bilety na ich koncert. Byliśmy wtedy, niczego sobie niezłą parką. Młody Danny: Więc która parka szczęściarzy zostanie przyłapana przez nasz promień miłości? (Reflektor wskazuje Lawrence'a i Lindę) Lawrence: Do tej pory, tylko trzymałem ją za rękę, ale wtedy postanowiłem działać. Młody Danny: Na co ty czekasz, brachu? Całuj! (Linda całuje Lawrence'a) Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat (Lawrence powraca z jaźni) Lawrence: Tego dnia nigdy, nigdy nie zapomnę. Fretka: Ale dzisiaj zapomniałeś! Lawrence: Ale "Miłosie" się już rozpodli, takich rzeczy nie da się powtórzyć. (Wychodzi z garażu) Fineasz: No tak, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Urządzimy im najlepszą rocznicę w życiu. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? W bazie Agenta P Major Monogram: Oh, jesteś Agencie P! Oto nowe, niepokojące wieści. Firma Dundersztyca zakupiła pewne podejrzane produkty. Między innymi sprężarkę przemysłową, 20 kanistrów tlenku helu i całą masę firerwekków. Ruszaj w drogę! Pepe (Film opisujący historię "Miłosi") Narrator: Na moment ballada "Wkradłaś się wprost do mego serca" wkradła się na szczyty list i pozostała tam przez 11 minut. Ale co się stało z "Miłosiami"? Grywały na coraz mniejszych imprezach. Malejące grono fanów tworzyło napięcie w grupie. Podziały i rozdarcia doprowadziły do stłamszenia i porzucenia pierwszych idei łączących trójkę przyjaciół i wreszcie do samego końca "Miłosiów". Po latach muzyka "Miłosiów" wciąż rozpala płomienie w sercach najwierniejszych fanów. Basista Boski Bobbi prowadzi modny salon fryzierski. Perkusista Swampy pracuje w miejskiej biblitece. Jedynie Danny, wokalista wciąż jest związany z przemysłem muzycznym. Fretka: Widziałam ten znak! Jest na głównej ulicy. Fineasz: Może zaśpiewa dla mamy? Co ekipo? Fretka: Co?! O nie! Nie dam się wkręcić w jeden z waszych chorych planów! Fineasz: Dawaj Fretka, za miłość! (Patrzy się na Fretkę) Fretka: Uhhhh! (Fretka dołącza do ekipy) Fineasz: Fretka, ty trzymasz mamę na dystans, a my działamy. W garażu Lawrence: Oh! Romantykwa! Trochę romantyzmu na każdą okazję. (Przez garaż przebiegają Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka) Fineasz: Tato! Urządzimy koncert rokowy w ogródku! Lawrence: Tak, tylko ostrożnie! Przed domem Fineasz: Dalej Ferb! (Fineasz odjeżdża z bratem na rowerach) Fretka: (Dzwoni Stefa) O, cześć Stefa! Nie mogę teraz gadać. Załatwiam z braćmi "Miłosi" na dzisiejszy koncert w ogródku. Stefa: "Miłosie"? Ulubiona grupa mamy! (Dzwoni do mamy) Mamo słyszałaś o powrocie "Miłosiów"? Dr Hirano: "Miłosie"?! Kobiety: "Miłosie"? "Miłosie"? "Miłosie"? "Miłosie"? "Miłosie"? Stary magazyn Dundersztyca (Pepe przylatuje na swoim plecaku odrzutowym) Dundersztyc: Hhhh...! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Tak, mógłbyś może podać mi zszywacz, o tamten. Dziękuje! Ha! Co o tym myślisz? To na urodziny mojej Vanessy. Co roku próbuje zrobić przyjęcie. Wiem, że zawsze toczymy naszą zwyczajową bitwę pomiędzy dobrem, a złem. Ale może, może tym razem mógłbyś mi pomóc wyprawić to przyjęcie? Proszę! (Przygotowują przyjęcie urodzinowe Vanessy) Dudu dudu x5 Sklep Danny'ego Fineasz: To sklep Danny'ego. Ferb to chyba tutaj! (Chłopak w sklepie gra na gitarze) Danny: Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! (zabiera gitarę) To prawdziwa gitara rockowa! Do czystego rocka! Chłopak: Cokolwiek. (wychodzi) Danny: Dobra idź! Najwidoczniej mały potęga rocka cię przerasta. Fineasz: Ej, ty musisz być Danny, ten z "Miłosiów", tak? Danny: To zaszczyt być rozpoznawanym przez mych fanów. Hej, nie jesteście trochę za młodzi na fanów "Miłosiów"? Fineasz: My tak, ale rodzice nie. Nie byłeś trochę za ostry dla tego gościa? Danny: Eh… on wróci… gdy poczuje rocka! Fineasz: Wow! Widać, że ty naprawdę kochasz rocka. Danny: Całe moje życie. Siadajcie, mam dla was historię. (Piosenka Historia Danny'ego) Danny: To ciepły był rok, kiedy spotkałem go. Koleżka gitarę miał i bluesa w cieniu drzew grał. Majątek cały swój pomieściłby, w kieszeniach trzech. Był szczęśliwy jak nikt, choć miał na drugie imię pech. Wtem daje mi znak i mówi: "Stary wrzuć na luz, jeśli chcesz szczęśliwy być, to musisz wiedzieć co to blues". Błagałem ojca żeby kupił mi gitarę, lecz nie. Mówiłem: "Tato ja chcę grać bluesa!", ale nie zgadzał się. Kiedy on był w moim wieku, boogie-woogie to był czad. Fineasz: Nie wiedział, że synowi co innego w duszy gra. Danny: "Muzyka to potęga", ojciec śpiewał mi od lat. To dzięki niej poznał moją matkę, a ja przyszedłem na świat. ''Fineasz: O! Co to ?'' ''Danny: To jest psychodelia.'' Stąd przywędrowały solówki. ''Fineasz: Nie, chodzi mi o te kolorki.'' ''Danny: Nie mam pojęcia.'' Na gitarze grać od zawsze miałem chęć, a kiedy zapinam kaczkę, poznaję setki nowych brzmień. Fineasz: Do tego bas i tłusty beat, każdy czuje już ten groove. To właśnie jest funkowy blues, co ruszy nawet stado krów. Danny: Teraz dłonie raz i dwa! Potem obrót tak jak ja! Oczy zamknij, a przeszyje Cię, bluesowy super funky czad. Metal! W górę unieś swą pięść! Metal! Włosy długie do pięt! Od decybeli czasem może rozboleć brzuch. Fineasz: Wszyscy wezmą cię za świra, pomyślą, że tracisz słuch. Danny: Uwierzcie mi, że blues, wszechobecny jest. Tylko zapas mocy trzeba dać, by dobrze grał piec. Moc muzyki może zmienić, wszystkich nas na lepsze! Ferb: Można to uznać za tak? (Przed biblioteką) Fineasz: (Dzwoni do Izabeli) Hej! Izabela? Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co tam? Fineasz: Zgadnij kto się reaktywuje?! Izabela: "Miłosie"? Fineasz: Eeee... tak, skąd wiesz? Izabela: To była główna plota w wiadomościach. Niech zgadnę, potrzebujecie sceny? Fineasz: Tak! Pomożesz? Izabela: (Ogniki tworzą scenę) Pracę idą dobrze. (W bibliotece) Fineasz: Kto by mógł przypuszczać, że perkusista rockowy wyląduje w tak dziwnym miejscu. (Zauważają Shermana wystukującego przypadkowy rytm oznaczając ksiązki) Stój! Czy to on? Przepraszam, czy to pan jest Swampy, ten ex perkusista z "Mołosiów"? Sherman: Tylko w poprzednim życiu. (Pokazuje plakietkę) Teraz Sherman. Czemu pytacie? Fineasz: Bo dzisiaj zagracie pojedynczy koncert z okazji ślubu naszych rodziców. Sherman: To brzmi pięknie chłopcy, ale nie tknąłem perkusji od czasu tego wypadku. Zasnąłem raz w fabryce metronomów, gdy wstałem kompletnie straciłem poczucie rytmu. Od tego czasu tu kibluje. (Piosenka Nie czuję rytmu) Fineasz: Niby stracił pan poczucie rytmu, a ja jednak inne zdanie mam. Stempel: bum, książka: tuf i już mamy niezły groove, więc poczucie rytmu nadal pan ma. Swampy: Bladego pojęcia nie mam o czym mówicie, poczucie rytmu mam jak ten blat. Spotkało mnie w życiu nieszczęście, nie chcę by usłyszał znów o mnie świat. Całkiem miły mam tutaj etacik, i mogę czytać ile chcę. W koło same babcie, dywan stary i regały, to bibliotekarza życie jest! Kobieta: Cii! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Już nie czuję rytmu. Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Żartuje pan, tak, to, to jakiś żart? Czy nie widzi pan, co tu dzieje się? Odjazdowy beat wszystkich porywa w mig, pana to zasługa w tym jest. Swampy: Wydaje mi się, że nie słuchałeś, powtórzyć muszę jeszcze raz. Nie umiem grać i nie ma co się śmiać, powtarzam wam, tracicie czas! Nie chcę bluzek z moim zdjęciem, na sam widok ich już mnie mdli. Choćby wzywał mnie tłum, to zostanę tu, bo gwiazdą rocka nie chcę już być! Bo nie czuję rytmu! Już nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Nie czuję rytmu! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Dla mnie właśnie to rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Oni też czują rytm! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale zapodajesz czad, funkowy bicior! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Ale czujesz beat! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Zobacz, wszyscy łapią go w mig! Swampy: Nie czuję rytmu! Fineasz: Już pora porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Czytelnicy: Nowe pokolenie! Swampy i Fineasz: Porwać rockiem nowe pokolenie! Swampy: Bo już nie czuję rytmu! Kobieta: Ach. Idź już może po ten zespół... Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Hej! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Właśnie! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Słuchajcie tego! Czytelnicy: Grać znów umie! : Swampy: Woohoo!! Jej! : Hej! Znów czuję rytm! W sklepie (Fretka zabrała Lindę na zakupy, by kupić jej suknie) Fretka: Nie, to nie to. Linda: Nie wiem czemu każesz mi to robić Fretka! Znaczy, ile razy w życiu widziałaś mnie tak ubraną? Sklepikarka: Jak wam idzie, drogie panie? Fretka: Eee… chyba jeszcze szukamy. Linda: Ahh! Sklepikarka: Zatem, mamy dla was całe zaplecze sukienek do przymieżenia. Fretka: A my za dużo czasu! Linda: Oh Fretka! Lawrence: Dobra, zobaczmy! Wskaż drogę uroczej damie, eleganckim ślubem ręki. Ty i tylko ty jedyna, tu wstaw jej imię. O dobre światło. Co? (Kwiaty zaczęły się palić) Nie! Nie! Nie! Stój! Pomóż ugasić! Zrób cokolwiek! Kobieta: (Wyrywa węża ogrodowego) Oh! Cóż, tego jeszcze nie było! W garażu Lawrence: No to chyba tyle! Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone? Kwiaty ciągle wyglądają ładnie, nie? Kobieta: Eee…? (Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Tato, jesteśmy! Kobieta: Bo… dziś jest wasza rocz… Lawrence: (Przerywa jej') Proszę, proszę! Już! Kobieta: Jeszcze nigdy nie dokończyłam numeru. Koniec! Krzyczcie jak przyjdą. (Wchodzi do domu) Fineasz: W lodówce jest lazania! Kobieta: Dziękuje! Lawrence: Oh chłopcy, jest beznadziejnie. Fineasz: Spoko tatulku, wszystko gotowe. Dawaj Ferb! (Ferb otwiera bramę do garażu, za którą stoją "Miłosie") Lawrence: Miłosie?! Magazyn Dundersztyca (Vanessa odwiedza swojego ojca) Dundersztyc: Niespodzianka ciórciu! Wszystkiego najlepszego moja szesnastolatko! Vanessa: Oh, wystarczy! Dundersztyc: Chodź, zapraszam, zapraszam. Zobacz oprawę, sam to wszystko dekorowalem! To znaczy się większość. A teraz zobacz! Vanessa: Oh, wystarczy! Dundersztyc: A teraz bez przeciągania (Odsłania kurtynę) Wielki finał! Vanessa: Co? Ogromna rakieta? Dundersztyc: Oh nie, to przecież Pepe pan Dziobak! (Pepe się wita) przywiązany do rakiety. Razem odpalimy naszego wroga wprost do nieba! Vanessa: To jest, twojego wroga. Dundersztyc: (Podchodzi do Vanessy z jej notesem w rece) Pozwoliłe sobie przejrzeć twój notatnik i zaprosić kilku znajomych. Łącznie z chłopcem o imieniu Johnny. Wokół są serduszka, chyba wiem co to znaczy! Vanessa: Znajomych? Nie chcę żeby widzieli to! Dla nastolatki! To, to jest dla małej dziewczynki! Wogóle mnie nie znasz! (Ogniki tworzą scenę) W garażu Danny: He, he, muszę się przyznać. Nie sądziłem, że znów to założę. Bobbi: Uuu! Patrz! Sherman: O nie chłopcy, nie wciskam się w to (Je ciasto) Danny: Ej, to ciasto ze śmietnika! Sherman: Co? A miało trafić do kubła? Bobbi: He, bo tylko do tego się nadaje. Shermn: Spadaj panie dowiapny! Bobbi: To właśnie takie aroganckie zachowanie doprowadziło do rozpadu "Miłosiów". Sherman: Nie, to napięcia spowodowane malejącym gronem fanów! Danny: Skąd bierzesz takie tekst? Sherman: Słyszałem w programie. Bobbi: Widziałeś to? Gdybym ja był taki gruby to... Danny: Wiecie co, to jest niepoważne, ja stąd idę. Fineasz: Czekaj! Nie możesz! A mama, a wasi fani? Danny: Fineasz, doceniam twój optynizm, ale poza tatą...? Daj spokój, fani? (Słychać krzyki ludzi na dworze) (Otwiera się garaż i "Miłosie" wchodzą na scenę) Danny: Wow! Magazyn Dundersztyca Dundersztyc: I znowu złe przyjęcie! Po raz kolejny ją zawiodłem! No, przynajmniej ty zrobisz bum. (Pepe uwalnia się za pomocą lasera w zegarku) Ej, nie rób tak! Wię skosztuj mojego lasera Pepe panie Dziobaku! Aaaa! Jeszcze! Pomóż Vanesso! Nie ruszaj się ty! (Pepe popycha Dundersztyca na rakietę, on zaczepia ręką o linę przywiązaną do maszyny) Czekaj! Nie rób tego! U Fineasza i Ferba Danny: Wybacz mój przyjacielu, ale musimy zacząć grać, albo będziemy mieć na karku tłum rozwścieczonych fanów! Lawrence: Nie, nie! Zaczekajcie na Lindę! Ferb: (Pokazuje reflektorem samochód Lindy) Fineasz: To mama! W samochodzie Linda: Co ci ludzie robią na naszej ulicy? (Dostaje światłem po oczach) Hej! Fretka, skarbie co tu się dzieje? Fineasz: Chodź tato! Danny: Dobra chłopcy, dajemy, aż się będzie sypać z dachów! Magazyn Dundersztyca Dundersztyc: Nie, za sekundę zacznie się sypać z dachu! Na koncercie Sherman: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! (Piosenka Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat) (Rakieta Dundersztyca wybuch) Dundersztyc Aaaaaaaaaaa! Lawrence: Linda, tu kochanie! Wiedziałem to od chwili gdy spojrzałaś mi w oczy. Lawrence: Linda, gdzie jesteś?! I już nie mogłem bez ciebie żyć. Linda: (Wychodzi z samochodu) Czy to "Miłosie"? Nie wiem sam jak ci powiedzieć to mam, sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat. Magazyn Dundersztyca po wybuchu Vanessa: Oh! Jej! (Przychodzą goście) Johnny: Wow! To najlepszy klimat imprezy w historii. Cześć Vanessa, sama wszystko zrobiłaś? Vanessa: No właściwie, urządził to mój tata, z pomocą pana Dziobaka. (Pepe odlatuje) Dziękuje Panie Dziobaku! Na koncercie Wznosiłem mury, by tłumić uczucia. Wiem jednak, że traciłem tylko czas. Wkraczają Ogniki Zadałaś cios w serce mi, lecz wdzięczny jestem, bo ty sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat. O tak. I już nigdy więcej nie rozstaniemy się. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:W rozbudowie